In a mobile communication system, a mobile station is connected with a radio base station unit (hereinafter, to be referred to as a base station) by radio. The mobile station transmits and receives voice data, picture data, e-mail and so on through the base station to and from a counter side station. To meet a condition that the mobile station is in a communicable state, the mobile station must exist in a range in which electromagnetic wave from the base station reaches. The communication possible area extends as the improvement of the mobile communication system advances, and the mobile station can communicate in an extensive area.
However, because the communication becomes possible in the wide area, inconveniences sometimes occur oppositely. For example, in a hospital, there is a possibility that a malfunction of medical equipment is caused due to an uplink electromagnetic wave outputted from the mobile station. Also, a call is generally prohibited in places, where many persons get together, such as a train and a hotel lobby, and in places where the silence is requested, such as a library, a movie theater and a concert hall, considering inconveniences to other persons. However, it is only prohibited as a moral. If trying to communicate, it is possible to communicate.
On the other hand, a technique is proposed which limits the function of a mobile station in a specific area. For example, In Patent Literature 1 (JP 2000-278755A), a base station forms an electromagnetic wave area in another electromagnetic wave area by another base station and transmits a notice signal which has been spread with a specific spreading code which is different from a spreading code used by the other base station. The function of the mobile station is limited, in case of the reception of the notice signal spread with a specific spreading code from the base station.
Also, Patent Literature 2 (JP 2008-17105A) discloses a mobile communication system of a CDMA (code division multiple access) type in which communication is possible in a cell covered by a radio base station unit. In the mobile communication system, a mobile relay station converts a scrambling code of a downlink signal received from the radio base station unit into a specific code and transmits the downlink signal of the specific code toward a limitation area to limit communication. A mobile station limits the communication of a predetermined service and notifies the limitation of the communication of the predetermined service with an uplink signal, when receiving the downlink signal of the specific code transmitted from the mobile relay station. A control unit limits the communication of predetermined service to the mobile station when receiving the notification of limitation of the communication of the predetermined service with the uplink signal through the radio base station unit from the mobile station.
Besides, the techniques for an inventor of the present invention could know Patent Literature 3 (JP H11-220764A), and Patent Literature 4 (JP 2006-140829A).